


Unexpected Pleasures

by write_in_ice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood Play, F/F, F/M, Masterbation, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook walks in on Emma masturbating...but she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got out of hand but I ended up using a bunch of the prompted kinks...so I hope you enjoy (From OUAT Holiday Exchange)

“Oh god...please.”  
  
Killian stopped in front of Emma’s door.  
  
“Ohhh...nnn...”  
  
He grinned as her moans found his ears.   
  
“Naughty, girl,” he thought, as he brought his eyes to the crack of the door.  
  
She sat alone in the middle of the room--her eyes squeezed tight, her lips red and glistening. Candlelight lit the darkness. She wore nothing but a man’s dress shirt, unbutton, which fell loosely across her back, leaving her shoulders bare. Her damp blonde hair stuck to her neck. Her breasts heaved as her hips rocked.   
  
He could see her slick fingers moving slowly...rhythmically...stroking deep inside of her. A whimper escaped her lips as her breathing became louder. She shifted and arched her back as she found her own depths. The heat and need flushed her cheeks and warmed her pale skin. Hook felt his own arousal, thick and strong, as Emma rubbed her clitoris. She began to pant, and quickened her pace. She thrust her hips to meet her busy fingers, yearning for release. Her legs shook as the ripple of pleasure took hold. She bit her lip and gasped. She was so close. Just a little more...  
  
Emma opened her eyes and turned towards the door as Killian stepped into the room. Her breath was ragged and her jaw was tight. Killian smirked as she stood.  
  
“Oh please, don’t stop on my account. I hate it when I leave a woman unsatisfied.”  
  
“Get out.” She glared.  
  
“Now why would I do that?” He put his hand on the small of her back and drew her in close. He grazed his hook across her hard nipple and ran his hand across the curve of her breast. Emma shivered but didn’t pull away. She sighed as he brushed her hair away and touched his lips to her skin. He moved his lips up her neck slowly, savouring the taste, before lingering near her ear. His stubble pressed against her soft cheek as he whispered.  
  
“If you wanted pleasure, you could have just...”  
  
His words trailed off as a flash of movement caught his eye. His eyes darted to the corner but Emma put her hand on his neck and forced his gaze to hers. She grinned.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
She kissed him hard and for a moment, Killian was awash in lust. Her lips teased and toyed with his. Her tongue tasted him. He kissed back with pure need.  
  
“Emma...” He moaned, as the floor creaked behind him. “I know this is a trick.”  
  
Emma’s eyes widened and Killian spun around to face the door. The point of his hook snagged the intruder’s cape and he pulled, sending Emma’s companion to the ground. Hook sneered as the sharp tip traced the edges of the deep red hood. He tossed it back, revealing a head of dark hair. His sneer turned into a smile as he knelt.  
  
“My, my Emma, you are one for surprises.”  
  
The girl looked up through thick dark lashes. Her hair fell down her shoulders and her lips were painted red. Under the cloak, she was completely naked. Killian looked her up and down, studying her perfect curves, his mind wild with imagination. He stood and offered his hand. The girl took it tentatively.  
  
“And who might you be?”  
  
Her voice was little more than a whisper. “Red...Ruby...”  
  
“And how, might I ask, did you get on my ship?”  
  
“I invited her.” Emma’s eyes burned with anger. “None of this is Ruby’s vault. If you touch a hair--”  
  
“You wound me, Emma. You think I would harm such a...” He rubbed his hand across her shoulder and, with the ease of a master, unclasped the cloak. The fabric fell to the ground. “...such a beautiful woman.” His hand found Ruby’s hip. “I’m not mad, Emma. Just disappointed that I wasn’t invited.” Ruby gasped as his moved lower. “Very disappointed.”  
  
“Maybe...” Ruby cleared her throat. “Maybe he could...join us?”  
  
“Yes,” whispered Killian.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why Emma? Do you think I’ll be too rough with you little friend here?”  
  
“Believe me; Ruby can take care of herself.”  
  
“Then I don’t see a problem.”  
  
Emma looked at Ruby. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
Ruby swayed her hips and shook Killian’s hand from her skin. She took a step forward and began to circle him. She touched his waist, and ran her hand through his hair as she eyed him. His scent engulfed her and Killian could hear her heart beat faster. A growl rumble in her throat. She licked her lips. “Oh yeah.”  
  
Killian looked content and Emma shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
  
  
Ruby grinned and slid her tongue across Killian’s earlobe.  
  
“Not yet.” Emma smirked, grabbing the buckle of his trousers. “It’s not fair that he’s still fully dressed.” Emma unbuckled his belt and pulled it free, snapping it before tossing it to the ground.  
  
“Well, fair is fair.” Killian kicked off his boots in agreement.  
  
Ruby pulled the man’s shirt over his head as Emma unlaced his britches, sliding the leather over his strong thighs. He stepped out of his trousers and kicked them away. Ruby kneaded his shoulders, massaging the knots, moving lower and lower down his back until she found his tight ass. Killian groaned as her fingers explored, dancing over his hips to the soft flesh of his inner thighs. His cock was hard and ready. Emma traced the ripples of his abdomen with her lips and watched him warily as she moved lower. Killian slid a finger under the collar of her shirt.  
  
“As much as I’d enjoy that, my dear, fair is fair and the shirt is mine too.”  
  
Emma nodded and slipped the loose shirt from her shoulders. Killian looked pleased and touched her pale skin. The tip of his hook sent a chill up her spine as it grazed her leg.  
  
“Nothing like a little danger,” he mocked, running the cold metal across her slit. He cupped her breast with his good hand and squeezed, before taking her nipple in his mouth. His tongue circled the rigid nub before he began to suck. Emma arched her back as he parted her folds and pressed the smooth iron against her clit, careful to keep the sharp tip away from the delicate skin. She shifted, adjusting to the pressure as he moved back and forth. “A hook can do more than cause pain.”  
  
She gripped his neck to steady herself as she yearned for more. Killian laughed as she swivelled her hips, yearning for the simple force to break her. Her chest heaved and Killian could hear her voice quiver in her throat, but the cry of bliss never came. It was stolen by painted red lips.  
  
Ruby felt the scream as she kissed Emma, leaving a trace of lipstick on her swollen mouth. Emma’s arms left Killian as Ruby slid between the two. Her hands found Ruby’s dark hair instead and Killian watched as the two women entwined. His pulse quickened when Emma toyed with Ruby’s bottom lip and tasted the length of her neck. He breathed harder when Ruby bit down on Emma’s shoulder before easing her onto her back. Emma sighed and spread her legs as Ruby knelt. She kissed Emma’s lips once more, hard and firm before moving lower. She dropped soft kissed across her belly and abdomen. Emma clutched at the air as Ruby licked at her wet fold. Emma moaned as she sucked.  
  
“Hurry Ruby, Please.” The words came out in gasps. Ruby worked a moment longer before a cry escaped her own lips.   
  
Hook pressed his body to her back, letting his hard cock rest against her ass. His lips found her neck and his fingers her nipple. There was no kind toying or simple playfulness. He squeezed and watched the girl shake. Once, twice. Ruby steadied herself on her hands as he pressed harder, massaging the delicate bud just a little too forcefully. He ran his wrist across her sex and felt her wet and ready.  
  
“Ruby...” Emma begged, snapping the dark-haired girl from her momentary bliss. Panting hard, Ruby parted Emma’s folds and ran her thumb across her clitoris. Emma twitched at the sensation, and screamed as she squeezed. Sweat dappled Emma’s face as Ruby rubbed, matching her pressure with Hook’s strong strokes. She could feel the tremor run up Emma’s leg but she didn’t let up, instead she slid two finger deep within her and moved with knowing precision. Emma began to pant as she bucked forward, hoping to end her agony. Again. Again. Once more, and Emma cried out as she shattered, spilling her wetness over Ruby’s hands. She lay back against the ground and Ruby wore a look of contentment. Hook kissed Ruby’s back and held her hip as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her ready crease. Ruby shifted and turned to face him.  
  
“No.” She said. “Go to Emma.”  
  
“You don’t want to let her have all the fun, do you? I can make you come.”  
  
Red smirked. “I’ll get what I want. Fuck her.”  
  
Red walked away and Emma took her place. Her hair was matted as she straddled him.  
  
“Fuck me. No foreplay. No bullshit. Just fuck me.”  
  
This time Killian licked his lips. “As you command Princess.”  
  
  
With one strong thrust, he obeyed, plunging deep into her slick walls. She kissed him hard and he matched it as he forced her to her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tight as he struggled to keep control. He held her down and drove deeper in a frenzy of fire and lust. She clawed at his sweat soaked chest as he bucked forcing her legs wider. He began to pant as he starred into her clear eyes. Her chest heaved with every thrust. Her lips glistened and for a moment, he thought he could be satisfied with this one woman for the rest of his life.  
  
That moment was all Emma needed. In seconds, she had turned the tables and rolled Killian onto his back. Her hands and thighs held the panting man down.  
  
“You’re good Hook, but I’m better.”  
  
The man squirmed for a moment but Emma held him still.   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you my dear.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
Hook looked at her and hesitated before he touched the tip of his hook to her thigh. She nodded as he dragged the blade, leaving a trail of blood. Emma gasped.  
  
“Again.”  
  
Hook obliged and Emma began to moan.  
  
“You are a quite a kinky princess...”  
  
Emma didn’t hear him as she began to ride, pushing him deeper. He met her every movement and her, his every thrust. Their cries melded as Ruby watched. Killian groaned as his orgasm drew near and once again rolled Emma onto her back. His thrusts were erratic as his need came. He grunted as he buried his face in her breasts and took his pleasure. He came hard and arched his back in the moment of release. She sighed as he reached his peak and they lay panting on the ground together.  
  
When they finally looked up, Ruby was smiling...with a large red strap-on in her hands.  
  
“Now it’s my turn,” she said, slipping her legs through the straps.   
  
  
  
She readied the device so it rested over her sex and with the click of a button it began to hum. She closed her eyes as she adjusted the pressure. She moaned as the vibrations began to do their work. When she was satisfied with the pulse she opened a bottle of lube.   
  
Hook raised his eyebrows as he watched Ruby prepare her toy. Lube dripped down the shaft and stuck to her hands and her hips swayed. She looked their way with lust. Killian licked his lips.  
  
“Up for another round, Emma?”  
  
Emma laughed. “I’m exhausted. This, I’m afraid, is all you.” Emma left Killian on the floor and took the lubricant from Red. There was a gleam in her eye as she urged him onto his hands and knees.   
  
“I tried to warn you.”   
  
Emma kissed his back as she dripped lube across his anus. He shivered as she moved against his hole, making sure it was ready for Ruby’s toy.   
  
“There’s a first time for everything.”   
  
She grinned, pressing her fingers deeper. She could feel him tighten slightly, and then relax, as she began to massage.. He moaned as her fingers moved--gasped as her fingers plied him. She nodded to Ruby and kissed his cheek. Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her close, resting his arms on her shoulders as he widened his stance. His voice was thick with lust.   
  
“What makes you think this is my first time?”  
  
He winked as Ruby knelt behind him and pressed the tip of the dildo against his ass. He closed his eyes as Ruby pushed forward. His tight hole held firm as she swayed her hips, teasing him. A grin spread across his face as she slowly pushed through his defences. He could feel himself widening around the object and he bit his lip. Ruby moaned as she pushed forward. Every bit of resistance pressed the vibrator harder against her clit. She pushed further, inch by inch, leaning her hands on Killian’s back. Killian gasped and groaned with every victory. He gripped Emma’s shoulders when the entire length filled him. He was panting hard as Ruby shifted her hips back and forth, relieving her own pressure. Small thrusts. The slightest sense of movements. Then out a little more before each thrust. Smooth thrusts. Deliberate. Longer still. Harder. Quicker. Killian’s eyes blurred as she worked.   
  
“Oh god.” He gasped as she slid the shaft out. “Again.”  
  
She complied, this time with speed. There was no need for hesitation. Killian ached for the feel of it and Ruby was more than willing to oblige. She plunged forward until the straps touched his ass. She bucked her hips as her own need filled her mind. She squirmed against him, trying to find her pleasure and the wheeze of her breath only made Killian want more. He began to rock too, letting the tip touch a part of him that has not been stimulated in years. He wrapped his arms around Emma as he rocked, leveraging himself against her. Ruby followed suit and matched him with her shaking knees. Again and again, she thrust. Louder and louder, they groaned. Ruby clawed at his back as the ache rose up in side of her, but Hook only laughed. Her sharp nails drew blood but Killian felt only bliss. Emma wiped the sweat from his face and kissed him as Ruby continued. Power. Lust. Need. In and out. In and out. ECSTASY.  
  
He threw his head back and screamed as he came for the second time that night. The shiver ran through him entirely--A release he hadn’t felt in years. Ruby cried out and began to shake. The tremor filled her with rapture and for a moment, there was nothing but white hot satisfaction. Soon, she turned off the toy and slid it from her companion.   
  
All three sat wide-eyed for a moment as they took in what they had done. Ruby pulled off the strap on and picked up her cloak. Emma slipped on Killian’s shirt. With a smile, Killian eased himself onto the bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the sun was shining and the two girls were gone.  
  



End file.
